


Missing In Action

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Series: The Changing of Leaves in Auradon [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audrey is annoying, F/M, Gen, Li Lonnie is non-binary, What's new?, where the hell is everybody?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: The others are getting tired of waiting....actually just Audrey....and actually they were tired of her.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: The Changing of Leaves in Auradon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017415
Kudos: 7





	Missing In Action

"Where is everybody!",Audrey whined for the tenth time, pink wedges digging into the ground, "We said meet when the fairies wand strikes 2, yet they aren't here"

Evie carefully marked her spot in her book, resting it on Doug's chest,"Their probably running late, you know how us VK's are", she mumbled looking over at the girl. They had been waiting on the schoolyard for almost an hour and they hadn't heard a word from Ben, Jay, Carlos, Mal or Chad.

"There goes Jay and Carlos now!", she exclaimed thankfully, pointing over the grass, careful not to move Doug's head on her lap.

The two teens ran across the courtyard, Jay dragging Carlos behind him with Dude hot on their trail. They stopped when they approached the trio, trying to catch what little breath they could. The latter's hair was frazzled and haphazardly combed while Carlos had his belt and shoe in hand.

Aubrey crossed her arms, scowling at the two with bold brown eyes,"Why are you guys so late?",she demanded motioning to her pastel pink wrist watch.

The couple didn't explain themselves, but Carlos did turn a dark apple red,"It's none of your _damn_ business", Carlos muttered looking back at the ground, avoiding the gaze of the other teens.

The prima donna didn't take kindly to his words, pouting as her face turned an angry Tinker bell red. Evie made a mental not to try to remake that color for a future outfit. "Do you _know_ how disrespectful that is?!" , she fussed, "Making people wait and wait with nothing to show for it. Not even having the decency to shoot them a simple text or a phone call in warning!"

"What about Uma and the guys?", Lonnie asked, peeking an eye opening, now awake because of her ranting, "Didn't you tell them to wait at the fair for _us_. They've been waiting twice as long as we have", they reminded coldly.

"Well....that's different! Beauty waits for now man.... or woman!",she exclaimed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, before noticing Li Lonnie's glare,"or you Li Lonnie", she quickly added, smiling at the warrior. Lonnie only rolled their eyes, resting once again on Doug.

Jay sat up, finally having enough of her whining. Seriously did those fairies gift her with eternal annoyingness or something? They had alone arrived 2 minutes ago and he could feel a headache coming. "We'll just call for Mal on Evie's magic mirror", he offered, "If she's on her way we wait, if not her and Jane can come laterq", he decided, wanting to get away already. He was perfectly fine with skipping this friendly excursion to stay with his boyfriend, but Mal just _had_ to be a cock-block.

Carlos offered a hand, helping Evie stand to her feet,"We'll be right back", she promised, wiping the grass off her skirt before grabbing her purse. The trio walked away, leaving the royals to themselves.

"I don't see why they couldn't do it over here", Audrey complained once they were out of earshot,"Makes it look like they're up to something", she criticized, glaring in their direction.

"Maybe it's because your getting on everyone's nerves?", Doug proposed without thinking, covering his face with his Dude when she glared at him. "Whatever", she dismissed, pulling out her compact to check her makeup. _'Yep, still flawless as always'_

As she put her mirror away, she looked up to see them returning. They were confused by the equally dark red blush covering all their faces.

It was silent for a moment before anyone spoke,"Yeah, Mal might not be coming", Evie announced shaking her head side to side repeatedly, cheeks still burning.

"What about Jane?", Doug asked.

Before Carlos could stop himself, he answered,"Oh yeah she's _comin_ g alrigh". They all looked at him as he froze, clapping his hands over his mouth,"I mean no! She's _not_ coming!", he corrected,"Neither is Mal! Yeah that's what I meant! Definetely not coming! Not now, not later", at this point the grey haired boy was just spewing out random nonsense.

Thankfully, Jay decided to put him out of his misery, clapping his hand over his mouth,"Let's just head to the festival", he proclaimed, Carlos nodding his head beside him,"again, if they show up, they do: if they don't, their loss"

After gathering their things, they all left in the direction of the festival. Evie was so excited as the floating carousel came into view,"We just have to get on that", she cheered, squeezing Doug's hand in her own,"It's so romantic"

"Romantic eh?", Jay asked draping arm over Carlos' shoulder, winking at him,"That sounds like a plan to me"

He ignored Audrey pretend gagging in the background, hearing yelling," _Heeey guys!_ ", they looked ahead of them to see someone standing outside the fairs entryway. It was Gil, Gaston's son, waving them over. As they approached the bulky pirate, they noticed that he was standing alone. Gil jogged over to them with a smile, frowning when he looked over the group,"Uma and Harry aren't with you guys?", he asked finger pointed at the group.

"Great! Now Uma and Hook boy are gone!?"

They all made a unanimous decision to ignore the diva indefinitely, focusing on the lone pirate, "I thought they were with you?", Doug asked, scratching the back of his head.

Gil opened his mouth to speak only to close it, then repeat it 3 more times after, "I......don't know", he answered, honestly confused, something that happened alot, "We were waiting here and Uma was getting pissed like _really really_ pissed because she kept calling Mal, but she wasn't answering the phone-"

"Yeah she's in the middle of something right now", Evie pipped in nervously, scratching her perfectly curled head. She smiled at the group before looking away, her cheeks now a a pinkish color.

"Yeah, Jane's legs", someone quipped.

_'Smack!'_

They all looked over to find Jay rubbing the back of his head as Carlos glared at him, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Lonnie once again rolled their eyes, before turning back to the strong boy," Please go on, Gil" The blonde had winced, rubbing the back of his head, the slap that bad that he could feel it. "Oh yeah, well Uma had stormed off and Harry had followed behind her saying that she just needed to blow off some steam", he explained.


End file.
